


Pet

by CuttlefishMistress



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He acts like a dog and that's all there really is to it, Tyrian acts like a love starved puppy and it's awesome, i'm trash, kinda... I dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuttlefishMistress/pseuds/CuttlefishMistress
Summary: Tyrian turned away from her haunting eyes, oh how shameful he felt. He was so weak in front of her. So weak and yet so strong because of her.“My goddess I…” the eagerness in his voice was hard to hide, “Can you pet me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, oh no... I'm in love... Goddammit! I knew Tyrian would be my favorite the second I saw him in the new opening. His crazy eyes did it for me, completely sucked me in and held me prisoner before I even knew what hit me. I'm so ashamed of myself, he's 100% my type and I did't even try to resist. And I'll admit while I couldn't really handle his haminess in episode one, oh god, when episode six came around, EPISODE SIX dear lord... I'm done, new bae, sweet boo, precious patoot, done deal.  
> Now to write as many disgusting fics with him as humanly possible before my winter break is up...

The room was silent, the meeting long over and its occupants away on their various duties.

Well, _most_ of its occupants. Two figures remained, both silent and waiting.

One was a woman, her skin as pale as death, her eyes dark and haunting. She sat perfectly still in her crystal throne, hands gentle resting upon her lap. Her eyes casting their gaze out into the vast crimson landscape beyond the tall glass windows.

The other was a man, his burning golden eyes were fixed solely onto her. He sat crouched in his chair like the hunter he was, patiently waiting for the right moment. His fingers were folded beneath his chin, a soft toothy grin stretching across his face. There was a hunger lingering just under the surface of his gaze.

He waited.

“Yes?” her voice was the first to break the silence.

It echoed across the empty room, her gaze barely turning to glace in his direction.

“Ah! Forgive me my goddess I did not mean to stare…” he placed a hand to his chest, bowing his head till it nearly touched the table.

She knew he was lying. He was always staring with those wild eyes of his. Salem didn’t even know if they were capable of anything else.

“Would you like me to repeated your orders?” her eyes lit with the smallest hint of amusement.

“No, my goddess!” He jolted back up, his voice squeaked just the slightest as he quickly reassured her of his diligence.

“ _Not_ that I won’t complete my orders, I just…” He was visibility squirming in his chair.

Salem knew full well why he hadn’t left yet, but she couldn’t help herself in teasing him a little. Such a strange creature he was, always a taste for drama and flare. It certainly was interesting keeping him around.

 “Then what is it that compels you to remain here Tyrian?”

His shoulders slumped at her words, his eyes betraying his disappointment.

Salem rested the urge to giggle, if only in just the slightest. Her little pet was endless endearing.

“Well, my goddess, I…” a soft pink tinted his face as he placed his fingers together in an almost pleading manor, “I was simply hoping...”

Tyrian’s body stiffened as Salem turned her full attention onto him, a fiery heat rising to the surface of his skin. Her eyes were not so normally cold as they looked at him, but they were endless deep, almost drowning him in their darkness. His will was slowly crumbling at her very gaze. Oh what a wonderful feeling it was, he could have happily melted onto the floor in that instant.

“While I do enjoy your company dear Tyrian, if you have no reason to stay here then I much rather have you elsewhere.” She let just the smallest hint of her teasing slip through.

What fun it was watching him turn to mush before her very eyes. To see the tan of his skin grow from pink to maroon with just an utterance of her voice. Salem would never admit it aloud, but she had favorites among her loyal subjects, and Tyrian just so happened to one of them.

Tyrian turned away from her haunting eyes, oh how shameful he felt. He was so weak in front of her. So weak and yet so strong _because_ of her.

“My goddess I…” the eagerness in his voice was hard to hide, “Can you pet me?”

His eyes turned back to gaze at her. They were wide and gleaming, looking to her with the upmost of yearning.

A dramatic sigh escaped Salem’s lips as she let the smallest of tugs turn them into a smile. With a graceful motion she lifted her arm from her lap and gestured to him to come forward.

His golden eyes lit like fire, a gleeful squeak escaping from his throat. Eagerly he scrambled off his chair, nearly knocking it over in the process, to kneel at his beautiful goddess’s feet. 

“My, my, do be more cautious dear Tyrian.” She teased. “No need to make a battlefield of our home.”

“Ah, forgive my rudest of behaviors my goddess. I am ashamed of how weak I am in front of you.”

He rested both his hands gently onto her lap as he pressed his cheek into the fabric of her dress. He noted how it smelled like her and how soft it was against his skin.

“Perhaps my precious little pet is in need of more training?” She chuckled softly.

“Oh, please forgive me my goddess! I will be more diligent in the future. I promise you.”

He looked up at her, his eyes wide and gleaming, and in all honestly were filled such an earnest and innocent pleading it made her laugh. It looked so strange on him.

“What a good little pet you are…” she cooed as her fingers brushed along his hair.

His hair was as course as his behavior. It felt like woven straw beneath her fingers, but she did not mind. Tyrian happily pressed his face into her leg as her fingers slowly glided down along his head. His eyes were closed in contentment, and she could just hear the low hum that lingered in his throat.

She couldn’t help but find him cute. Perhaps that was the reason she had taken him in so long ago. His wild eyes and manic behavior was endless fun to watch, but above all else his devotion to her was unwavering.

When his wild eyes look to her she could see them falter, crack and bend beneath her own. They looked to her with such reverence and adoration, and submitted themselves to her completely.

“Ah, my goddess …” He purred, rubbing his cheek into the fabric of her dress, “I am so eternally grateful to be allowed in your presence… To have your kindness bestowed upon such a lowly little creature like myself.”

Lifting his head off her lap, Tyrian gently reached for her hand and placed a tender kiss upon her fingertips.

“My beautiful goddess, I am yours and yours alone.” His burning golden eyes locked onto her own, “Heart, body and soul. Please use me as you will…” they were filled with a such a deep and intense devotion that Salem could not help but laugh a little.  

He was certainly the most adorable pet she had even had.


End file.
